Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to sophisticated semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to distribution of a mm-wave local oscillator signal, CMOS gain element, and semiconductor devices comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
In an effort to maintain Moore's Law as a self-fulfilling prophecy, the semiconductor industry in recent years has sought to reduce the sizes of semiconductor devices. Also, in an effort to reduce operating expenses of semiconductor device, the semiconductor industry in recent years has sought to reduce the energy consumption of semiconductor devices. This is particularly a concern in semiconductor devices that operate in the millimeter wave (mm-wave) range.
Semiconductor devices that involve mm-wave applications include devices that operate based on the electromagnetic spectrum of radio band frequencies in the range of about 30 GigaHertz (GHz) to about 300 GHz. The mm-wave radio waves have a wavelength in the range of 1 millimeter (mm) to about 10 mm, which corresponds to a radio frequency of 30 GHz to about 300 GHz. This band of frequencies is sometimes referred to as extremely high frequency (EHF) frequency band range. Examples of applications of mm-wave application include radar devices, high-speed communication devices (e.g., wireless gigabit (WiGig) devices,), etc. Radar devices have been implemented in various applications such as vehicle safety and automation applications.
Implementing mm-wave applications produces many challenges when designing circuits for these applications. A number of device types that involve mm-wave applications require the splitting or dividing of signals. For example, in semiconductor devices, such as automotive radars and wireless telephones meeting the 5G standard, which comprise a plurality of transmitter and/or receiver antennas, a timing signal provided by an oscillator may be split to provide a timing signal to each antenna.
Because splitting a signal reduces the output signal's power, splitting requires power dividers to maintain the power of each split signal equal to the power of the input signal. Also, given that power is lost with distance of signal transmission, repeaters may be needed to boost the signal power.
Known power dividers include the Wilkinson and Gysel power dividers. The Wilkinson power divider, however, has a relatively large footprint and, because it is a passive divider, suffers from signal loss and accordingly requires amplification. Use of an amplifier with the Wilkinson power divider entails relatively large energy consumption characteristics. Other power dividers, such as the Gysel power divider, and repeaters known in the art also have relatively large footprints and relatively large energy consumption characteristics. Power dividers and repeaters known in the art at mm-wave frequencies require impedance matching elements that include transformers and related circuits to optimally function. The inclusion of transformers and related circuits increases silicon die area and therefore cost.
For example, a three-channel automotive radar receiver known in the art from a first manufacturer consumes about 790 mW and a two-channel automotive radar known in the art from the first manufacturer consumes about 858 mW, which are relatively large power consumptions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a power divider and/or a repeater with a relatively small footprint and a relatively small energy consumption.